


Stupid Butterflies

by pearlydewdrop



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydewdrop/pseuds/pearlydewdrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone at last, Emma and Killian share their feelings on what is happening to them and how they'll never stop fighting for a future spent side by side. Their own happy ending, white picket fence and all. Extended version of that scene in the meadow that made all of our little Captain Swan hearts melt. Based off of Everything You Do by He is We.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Butterflies

She wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't afraid of The Dark One, of her personal demon. She was afraid of herself, herself when she listened to The Dark One. When she became one with the darkness inside of herself, she felt the power that the darkness running through her veins like hot tar. She fears being ripped apart and changed on the inside.

Killian helps Emma down off of the horse. "What do you see, love". He asks her proudly. 

Emma looks around the wide open meadow full of pale pink roses, budding and growing out of the grass. "Roses, lots of roses" she answers confused. Killian smiles loving , "And what don't you see?".

Emma looks around in disbelief and turns back in amazement at the man she loves, the man who found a way for her to scare away her demons. The man who changed her pessimistic, so realistic self for the better. She loves everything he does and everything about him from his massive ego to his endless list of sexual innuendos.

"He's gone" she tells Killian, still not daring to believe it. "I hoped so, Love" Killian beams moving closer to her. Emma laughed slightly at him, laying her hands on his chest.

"Now that we're alone" she suggested, looking at him straight in the eye. His cobalt eyes, shining through the curtain of darkness that was starting to appear making her feel upside down and off of the ground, like flying and falling at the same time. It's what he's always done to her, after all. The familiar feeling of those stupid butterlies that she has learned to love and associate with Killian over the past few months filling her stomach. 

He chuckled as she started to lean in and press his lips firmly to hers. She felt him smiling against her lips and smiled back into the kiss. He could feel the love radiating off of her and she off of him through the kiss. It still feels like the very first time everytime they kiss, the same passion, the same heat, the same butterflies, the same love. She can feel her love for him and his for her muffling the darkness, paralysing it for the time being. He leans back smiling brightly at her like a kid at Christmas. He loves everything about her, from her stubbornness to her walls that are higher and stronger then imaginable. Somehow ever since they met she has had the power to make him, a former ruthless pirate weak at the knees without ever trying. 

He knows now is the moment to tell her. "I love you, Swan" he says quietly, only seeing her while the rest of the world became irrelevant for the time being, the emotion clear in his voice. She looks up at him. He could see tears forming in her eyes and brushed them away as soon as they appeared. "I love you too, Killian". She told him,equally as quiet. He stroked her cheek and felt tears forming in his own eyes. He pulled her towards him and felt her arms wrapping around his waist in response. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and sighed settling into the crook of neck after placing a kiss there, inhaling his scent of sea salt, rum and leather while she felt the cool feeling of his hook resting on her waist. 

Emma pulled herself gently out of Killian's embrace. "I need you to promise me something". He looked down, concerned. "Whatever it is, Love". She nodded. "If I turn fully dark..". He cuts her off. "Love, that won't happen. You'll be okay. We'll be okay. All of us will be back in Storybrooke waiting for the next crisis sooner than you imagine" he says trying to convince her and himself. "Killian, I need to get this out" Emma says firmly. 

He nods, listening patiently, for her he would always wait. She takes him by the hands. "If I turn fully dark. I need you to promise me that you won't succumb to the darkness with me, that you'll keep me at arms length if you have to". He looks at her shocked. She continues."You might be the only one that can save me from this" she finishes squeezing his hand."Promise me". He lifts one of her hands to his lips and kisses her knuckles. Her eyes never leave his face,waiting for his answer. 

"I once told you that I would protect your heart,Swan". She smiles through the tears that fell despite her best efforts. "He continues trying to remain composed "You have my word,Love and you know that I will never stop fighting for you for as long as my heart beats, but you need to promise me something in return". Emma nods, slightly suprised. "Promise me,Emma, that no matter what happens you will fight for us too, for our white picket fence future, as you so charmingly put it". Emma squeezes his hands again. "Of course". He nods and their lips find each other again. They could still feel the same passion,heat and love but their was something else there. Hope. Hope that whatever happens in the near future with the darkness inside of Emma that they will always fight for each other and protect the true love (the kind of love that makes the stupid butterflies take flight even though you deny it) they share because true love is worth fighting for and you only find the right person once. 

A/N hours to write,seconds to comment. It would make my day. thanks for reading. Is anyone else super emotional after 5x05, let me know in your reviews.


End file.
